Infitinita
by Flutejrp
Summary: Six Princesses. Six Great Powers and Treasures. One wizard that wants these powers. Kidnapped at age six, these princesses aren't aware of these powers. Ten years later, they rescued by six heroes and must learn to control these powers, risking their lives and others. Not to mention that the villain is still on the loose... On hold for now...
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know you don't know me and I don't usually write stories for this archive, but I gotta say that have gotten hooked on Winx Club fanfics. Since I recently became a fan of the Winx Club, I've been watching Winx Club on Nickelodeon and on YouTube. Really, I'm okay with all of the Nickelodeon, Rai, and 4Kids versions of the Winx Club.

**Summary:** Six Princesses. Six Great Powers and Treasures. One wizard that wants these powers. Kidnapped at age six, these princesses aren't aware of these powers. Ten years later, they rescued by six heroes and must learn to control these powers, risking their lives and others. Not to mention that the villain is still on the loose...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winx Club. I just own the plot, ocs, and the or(original robots).

**Here's my first Winx Club story...**

* * *

Prologue

_A little girl walked into a throne room of her Domino castle. The little girl had pale skin with long straight red-orange hair and the sweetest cyan eyes. She wore a blue dress with lace sleeves that covered her arms, the top a turtleneck, and the skirt that flowed out just a bit. The little girl had a red tiara on her head that was in a shape of a small spark. The little girl was six years old and the Princess of Domino._

_There, in the throne room, the little Princess found her mother, the Queen of Domino, sitting on her throne. Her mother had the little's girl hair color, but had fair skin and a different pigment of eyes, the color of a light hazel. The queen wore a green dress that had a pink corset on top, connecting to the tips of the large green cap sleeves as dark green sleeves continue hugging the forearm and puff out in light green from elbow to wrist. The skirt had a dark green outer skirt covering a light green layer of the skirt. A light fur pink cape-like fabric was a top of the dress that the queen was wearing with a tail in the back and two streams in the front. The queen's hairstyle was big and her gold crown had teeth-like decorations sat on top of her head with a pink bead necklace inside the 'mouth' of the 'teeth' of the crown._

_The queen looked at her daughter with a questioned look on her face._

_"What is it, my sweet Bloom?" the queen asked._

_"Mommy," the little Princess, or Bloom, began. "It's a wonderful day outside. Can we go for a walk? Please?"_

_The Queen looked at her, surprised by this request. But her face soon softened as she smiled at her little girl._

_"Yes, my sweet Bloom," the Queen answered._

_The Queen and her daughter joined hands as they walked toward the entrance of the castle._

_~Winx~_

_A girl twirled around in a new dress by her favorite designer. The little girl had a medium skin tone with long golden blonde hair and cheerful brown eyes. The little girl wore a pink dress that had long pink sleeves and a medium pink skirt that touched the floor. The little girl had a silver tiara in the shape of a sun and moon merging on top of her blonde locks. This little girl was six years old and the Princess of Solaria._

_"I'm going outside to see how this outfit looks in the sun," the girl explained to her brown haired guard._

_The guard had yellow and gold armor on with his weapon of choice, a spear, in his hand. _

_"I'm coming with you," the guard said. "You know what happen last time, Princess Stella?"_

_"Yeah, yeah," the princess, or Stella, mocked. "I remember."_

_The girl started toward the exit of the castle with the guard following her._

_~Winx~_

_A little girl sniffed a couple of purple lilies in the garden that surrounded the castle of her home. The little girl had tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her small bangs on each side of her caring and sweet jade eyes. She wore a dress that light pink halter neck top and long light pink skirt. The little girl had a pink tiara in the shape of flower with five petals opening on top of her head. The little girl was six and the Princess of Linphea._

_"Mom, the purple lilies are turning great for their blossom," the little girl explained to her mother._

_Her mother, the Queen of Linphea, was sitting at a stone bench, observing her daughter in the garden. The Queen had her daughter's skin tone, but had a lighter shade of brown hair and her eyes were a hazel color. She wore a simple green dress with no sleeves and a small long skirt. She didn't wear a crown outside of her castle, but her rose broach on her left of her chest let people know that she was the Queen. _

_"Why, yes, they are, my little Flora," the Queen smiled._

_The girl continued to look at the flowers in the garden as her mother smiled._

_~Winx~_

_A little girl continued typing a way at her mini-computer outside on a holographic bench outside of her home. The little girl had a pale skin tone with pink pixie-cut hair and genius teal eyes. She wore a simple lavender dress with short sleeves with small light green diamond-shaped dots and long small skirt with the same as on the sleeves. The little girl wore a light green tiara in the shape of a diamond on top of her head. The little girl was six years old and the Princess of Zenith._

_"That's it!" the little girl exclaimed__._

_"What's it, Princess Tecna?" a voice asked._

_The little girl looked up and saw one of the castle robots. Each robot was in the shape of a man with light blue metal exterior and computer-screen helmets._

_"I figured out how to save the technical farms in the south wing," the little girl, or Tecna, explained with an excited smiled._

_"That's great," the robot said with no absolute emotion._

_The young Princess continued work on her project._

_~Winx~_

_A little girl strummed a brown guitar in the gardens outside of her home. The little girl had a light skin tone with her midnight blue hair in high pigtails and soft navy blue eyes. She wore a one strap red dress connecting to her long yet small skirt. The little girl had a dark purple tiara in the shape of a music note on top of her head. The girl was six and the Princess of Melody._

_The girl had tears streaming down her face because of her mother's death that happened a few years earlier. The music only reminded her more of her deceased mother._

_The guard with her had the same skin tone as her, but had navy shaggy hair and gray eyes. He wore dark blue armor on him with a spear in his hand. He noticed the tears on the young Princess' face._

_"I know, Princess Musa," the guard simply said, "We all miss her."_

_The Princess, or Musa, did not look up to respond, just continuing on playing the guitar. The Princess, however, continued to cry harder._

_~Winx~_

_A little girl stood out on a balcony, overlooking her home. The little girl had dark skin with long wavy dark hair and curious cerulean eyes. She wore a light green tank top dress that had dark green sequins running down in several lines on the long skirt of her dress. She wore a pink tiara in the shape of a water drop on top of her head. The little girl was six and the Princess of Andros._

_"Princess Layla! What are you doing out here?" a voice shouted._

_The girl turned around to see a chubby pale-skinned woman in a yellow dress with a white apron tied around her waist. The woman had brown hair tied in a bun and light green eyes. The woman ran up to the little girl with concerned eyes._

_"I was just enjoying the view," the Princess, or Layla, explained with a panic tone. "I-it's not l-like I-I was going s-somewhere."_

_The woman looked at Layla's panic expression, but softened her face with a comforting smile._

_"Don't worry, Princess Layla," the woman assured. "You're okay and that's all that matters."_

_The Princess had smile of relief on her face before turning back to the horizon._

_~Winx~_

_These little girls were all princesses of their realms, but what they didn't know of the great power that each of them possessed and who wanted it._

_This someone had fair skin with bright red hair, pale lips, and dark gray eyes. His normal outfit consisted of a black shirt with black jeans held by a black grey belt. He was always seen with a black cape that brushed the floor and tied at the neckline. On his hands, he always wore black leather gloves and on his feet, he always wore black boots. He was a wizard named Bruttu and he was evil..._

_~Winx~_

_On Domino, Bloom and her mother walked around the lush forest outside of the castle. Bloom, suddenly, started chasing a butterfly as they arrived in a field. Bloom was laughing as she tried to catch the small creature between her even smaller hands. The Queen laughed as she watched her daughter enjoyed herself._

_Suddenly, the Queen felt the wind pick and her smiled faded. She looked toward the sky and noticed it wasn't the normal color anymore. Instead, it was gray and gloomy. The wind picked up even more as gray clouds started to form in the sky. This got the Queen worried even more._

_Bloom noticed this and immediately got scared of what was occurring._

_"Mom," Bloom said, terrified running to her mother, "what's going on?"_

_Bloom snuggled into her mother's dress in fear._

_"I-I don't know," the Queen responded._

_Suddenly, a black lightning bolt struck in front of the Queen and Princess, causing Bloom to scream in fright. As the smoke from the lightning bolt cleared, a man stood in its place, revealing Bruttu after being imprisoned for so long._

_"Ah, Princess Bloom of Domino," Bruttu smirked. "Just the girl I wanted."_

_The Queen glared at the man and pushed Bloom behind her to protect her._

_"Okay, I don't know who you are," the Queen began, "but you stay away from my daughter."_

_Bruttu just chuckled at the Queen's threat. It seemed too weak to him, but a nice attempt__._

_"Cute," Bruttu said, "but not good enough!"_

_Bruttu lifted his hands and shot black shafts of magic at the Queen. The magic trapped the Queen in a levitating gray sphere, leaving Bloom unprotected and more scared of the man._

_Bruttu laughed evilly as he shot black ropes at Bloom, wrapping around Bloom's body. He pulled the ropes towards him and held the girl in his arms. _

_A puff of smoke appeared in Bruttu's place as he transported with Bloom in his clutches. The only thing left was Bloom's flame tiara on the ground. _

_"Bloom!" the Queen shouted in agony. "Nooooooooo..."_

_~Winx~_

_Stella and the guard walked around the gardens of Solaria. Stella twirled around as doves surrounded her. She laughed in joy at this._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up. The guard looked toward the sky and noticed it wasn't the normal color anymore. Instead, it was gray and gloomy. The wind picked up even more as gray clouds started to form in the sky. This puzzled the guard._

_"Solaria has never had clouds before," the guard muttered, "especially dark clouds."_

_Stella looked at the sky in fear._

_"What's happening?" Stella shouted._

_Suddenly, a black lightning bolt struck in front of them, causing Stella to jump back in fright. As the smoke from the lightning bolt cleared, a man stood in its place, revealing Bruttu with an evil smirk on his face._

_"Princess Stella of Solaria," Bruttu said. "I was just looking for you."_

_Stella gasped in horror at the man. The guard jumped in front of her, pointing his weapon at the man._

_"Stay away from the Princess!" the guard shouted._

_Bruttu shook his head. He then lifted his hands and shot a small black sphere at the guard, knocking him to the down. The guard groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness__._

_"No!" Stella shouted as she kneeled to wake the guard up._

_Then, Bruttu shot a black rope at Stella and it wrapped around her body. He tugged forward on the rope, pulling the Princess to him. Stella struggled, but could not get loose._

_Finally, he held Stella in his arms._

_"Mom!" Stella shouted in hope to get her parents. "Daddyyy..."_

_A puff of smoke appeared where they were. The only thing left was Stella's sun and moon tiara on the ground._

_~Winx~_

_Flora continued to look and admired the flowers as her mother observed her daughter._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the sky turned gray and gloomy. The wind picked up even more as gray clouds appeared in the sky. This caused the Queen and Flora to look at each other in worry._

_Instinctively, Flora ran to her mother and hid her face in her mother's lap, frightened of what would happen next._

_Suddenly, a black lightning bolt struck down in front of them, causing Flora to scream and hide in her mother's lap even more. A man appeared out of the smoke caused by the lightning bolt, revealing Bruttu._

_"Princess Flora of Linphea," Bruttu smirked. "I was just here to pick you up."_

_Flora's eyes widened in fear. The Queen glared at him as she wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled out of the man's vision._

_"Stay away from-" the Queen began but was interrupted__._

_"Yeah, yeah," Bruttu said, rolling his eyes, "heard it all before."_

_He lifted his hands and shot out black shafts of magic. He trapped the Queen of Linphea like he did the Queen of Domino, in a levitating gray sphere. This left Flora in his view, unprotected._

_He shot a black rope and it wrapped around Flora's body, like Bloom and Stella. She was pulled into his arms, struggling as she was._

_A puff of smoke replaced him and Flora. The only thing left was Flora's flower tiara on the ground._

_"No!" the Queen shouted in agony, with tears in her eyes. "Floraaaa..."_

_~Winx~_

_Tecna continued to work on her project._

_'I can't believe this happening to me,' she thought happily._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up and she felt it. The sky turned gray and gloomy. As gray clouds formed, the wind picked up even more. _

_"This is totally illogical," Tecna commented. "This has never happened on Zenith..."_

_"I totally agree," the robot with her agreed._

_Suddenly, a black lightning bolt struck in front of them, causing Tecna to flinch. A man appeared out of the smoke caused by the lightning bolt, revealing Bruttu._

_"Princess Tecna of Zenith," Bruttu said. "Just here to pick you."_

_Tecna didn't say anything, but her eyes widened._

_"Stay away from the Princess," the robot said in monotone voice._

_"Ooh, I'm soo scared," Bruttu replied sarcastically__._

_He lifted his hand and shot a black beam into the robot, causing him to short out and power down._

_Bruttu smirked as he shot a black rope at Tecna and wrapped it around her body. She struggled as she was pulled into arms._

_"Mother!" Tecna shouted in hope that her parents will hear her. "Father..."_

_A puff of smoke replaced the two of them. The only thing left was Tecna's diamond tiara on the ground._

_~Winx~_

_Musa and the guard continued to sit and the only sound was Musa strumming on her guitar. The Princess continued to cry, wishing her mother was here to comfort her._

_Suddenly, the two of them felt the wind picking up. The sky turned gray and gloomy. As gray clouds appeared in the sky, the wind picked up even more._

_"What's going on?" Musa asked in fear._

_Suddenly, a black lightning bolt struck in front of them, revealing Bruttu in smoke caused by the lightning bolt._

_"Princess Musa of Melody," Bruttu smirked. "I'm here to take you...from this dreaded place."_

_Musa gasped in horror. The guard jumped in front of Musa and pointed his spear at Bruttu, glaring at him._

_"Oh, trying to protect the Princess," Bruttu scoffed. "The same old, same old."_

_Bruttu lifted his hands and did the same thing that he did to the Soloarian guard. Shot magic at the guard and knock him into him into unconsciousness__._

_Musa kneeled down next to the guard and touched his face._

_Bruttu shot a black rope at Musa and wrapped the rope around body. Musa didn't expect it, but she struggled to get out. Unfortunately, she couldn't. Bruttu clutched Musa in his grasp._

_"Help!" Musa shouted in hope that someone will rescue her. "Daddyyy..."_

_They disappeared and a puff of smoke replaced them. The only thing left was Musa's music note tiara on the ground._

_~Winx~_

_Layla and the servant woman continued to look at the horizon on Andros._

_Suddenly, just like Domino, Solaria, Linphea, Zenith, and Melody; the wind picked up. The sky turned gray and gloomy. The wind picked up even more as gray clouds appeared in the sky._

_Layla and the servant woman started to back off from the rail of the balcony in fear._

_Suddenly, once again, a black lightning bolt struck down in front of them. Bruttu appeared in the smoke left by the lightning bolt, smirking evilly._

_"Princess Layla of Andros," Bruttu said. "Last person of my to-get list."_

_"Run, Princess Layla!" the servant woman shouted._

_Layla started to run, but a black rope wrapped around her body, stopping her from doing so. She was then pulled toward Bruttu and she struggled to get out of his and rope's grasp. Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of it._

_"You let go of her," the servant woman warned, glaring at Bruttu._

_Bruttu laughed evilly. "Or you'll do what?"_

_The man and Layla disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke. The only thing left was Layla's water drop tiara on the ground._

_"No!" the servant woman cried in agony as she got down on her knees. "Nooo..."_

_~Winx~_

_The kidnappings of the six princesses spread throughout their realms and many others. It devastated the kingdom of the princesses, not to mention the rulers._

_Everyone tried their best to track and find the princesses, not even the Company of Light could find them._

_Many fortune tellers and psychics said that there will be six heroes that will rescue the six princesses. _

_The Red Fountain School of Heroics and Braves started the ISOSP test, which would prove what six heroes will be the ones to rescue the princesses._

_Ten years passed and no six boys passed the test and there was no hope of the princesses being rescued..._

_Until now..._

* * *

**That was the first chapter of my first Winx Club story!**

**Since I read a lot of fanfics using the name 'Layla' instead of 'Aisha', I decided to use 'Layla'. They're still the same person.**

**Tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I made any spelling and grammar mistakes. Just tell me what you think.**

**Review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


	2. Dreams or Memories

**A/N: **Hey guys! Wow! Eight reviews last chapter and several favorites/alerts for the story! I never expected the story to be this popular! Anyway, thanks for all of these reviews and favorites/alerts!

**Summary: **Six Princesses. Six Great Powers and Treasures. One wizard that wants these powers. Kidnapped at age six, these princesses aren't aware of these powers. Ten years later, they rescued by six heroes and must learn to control these powers, risking their lives and others. Not to mention that the villain is still on the loose...

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1.

* * *

Ten years later...

"Don't you think it's going to be a good day?"

The boy in bed groaned in response.

"Aww come on, Riven. Really?" the same voice exclaimed.

The boy in bed sat up with an annoyed expression on his face. His fair skin tone was exposed by the morning rays of the sun in Magix. His dark magenta hair that was usually spiked up now lay lazily on his head from the night before. His violent eyes had bags underneath them from the lack of sleep. All he had on was a pair of white boxer, leaving his buff chest and muscular arms exposed.

"What do you want, Timmy?" the boy in bed growled.

The boy in question was across the room, frightened by his roommate's response. The boy's medium skin tone on his face was reflected by the sun rays. His short light brown-orange hair was styled in a way that came across from left to the right of the top of his head. His hazel eyes, shielded by a pair of glasses, showed the startled expression on his face. He wore his school's standard uniform, which consisted of blue and yellow body suit with a cape. He had a slender body and was less muscular than his roommate.

"I was just asking for your opinion on how the day was going to be," the boy explained to his roommate. "So, what do you think, Riven?"

The boy smiled sheepishly at his roommate who was still in bed.

"I don't, Timmy," Riven sighed, transporting to sitting on the edge of his bed. "I had the same dream last night like all the nights this week..."

"The one with the girl, visiting your home from when you were younger?" Timmy asked in somewhat of monotone voice as he sat down in the bed opposite of his room.

"Yeah," Riven responded, looking down.

"Don't worry," Timmy assured comfortingly. "If it makes you feel any better, I had the same dream like you had last night."

Riven shot his head up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," Timmy responded, bringing his index finger on his chin and looking up. "In fact, it's like the same dream all this week. The dream was like a childhood memory."

Riven wondered what his genius roommate was concluded from both of their dreams. Timmy was always the smarter of the two, along with the rest of their friends.

"Where are you getting at, Timmy?" Riven asked, finally speaking up after a few moments.

"What if the dreams are happening for a reason?" Timmy inquired. "Like the girl from your dream and the girl from my dream are connected somehow..."

Timmy had always felt like his friends didn't understand him because he was very intelligent and different. But he never felt left out before.

"You really think so?" Riven asked, getting up and grabbing his towel.

"All the guys had the same dream they have had for the past week," Timmy explained, turning his body as Riven moved across the room. "I don't think that is a coincidence."

"Well, that test that's happening this week is going on," Riven muttered lowly, exited the room to head to the showers.

Timmy remained in his room, pondering the dream he had last night. He also heard the statement that Riven had made before he left the room.

The SOSP test allowed the seniors and juniors to take and see if they were the ones to save the six princesses that were taken ten years ago. Since Timmy and his friends were sophomores, they couldn't take it. Even though his friends work well together and practically a team, Saladin couldn't let them take it.

Timmy continued to ponder as one of his other friends came into the room. This friend had a light tone skin that shone with quietness and friendliness. His long black hair tied by a single band that could make a girl jealous. His blue eyes showed that he cared for everyone he cares about, including his friends. He wore the school's standard uniform that Timmy was currently wearing with a muscular frame, but nothing like how muscular Riven was.

"Hey," the boy said.

Timmy looked up and saw him, but went back to pondering, before saying, "Hey, Helia."

Helia tilted his head slightly in surprise and concern. He walked and sat by Timmy.

"What's up?" Helia asked, wondering what his friend was thinking about.

"You know that dream I was telling you about?" Timmy asked.

Helia nodded. "The one about the girl from your childhood?"

"Yeah," Timmy responded. "It's the same dream I've been having for the past few nights. Riven says that he's having the same dream that he's been having also."

Helia gently grabbed his own chin in puzzlement. He too has been having the same dream for the past few nights. In fact, from what Helia heard from his friends, they all were. What could it mean?

"Hmm..." Helia hummed, wondering what dreams mean, "Could the dreams be a vision that something will happen to us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Timmy sighed in defeat.

"Today's the last for the ISOSP test," Helia informed in monotone voice.

"Are you sure that your uncle still won't let us take the test?" Timmy asked, looking at his friend.

Saladin was Helia's uncle and that's partially why he was going to Timmy's school. He took art classes on the side at a local art business in town.

Helia shook his head, "No, even they didn't found anybody that passed the test."

"It's been ten years since they were taken, Helia," Timmy said. "They have to find heroes to rescue them."

Timmy looked down in frustration and exhaustion. Helia, feeling sorry for his friend, put his hand on Timmy's back in assurance.

"I know," Helia said, "but my uncle will found those heroes. Why are you getting worked up anyway?"

"It's just I have a feeling about those princesses," Timmy replied.

Helia nodded at this, understanding.

~Winx~

"Saladin, we just can't find the heroes this year!"

The man in question sat in his chair in his office, with one of his most trusted staff members. His light skin tone was reflected off the lights in his office. His waist-length gray hair hanged off his head. His eyes were closed while his thick eyebrows rose in frustration. He wore a simple dull-green rode with matching pants. Beside him was his golden staff with the top shaped like a dragon's head with a purple gem inside its mouth. The man was a short, round, elderly man that was a kind and caring soul.

The man talking to the elderly man was across from him. This man had a fair skin tone that shone with toughness. His dark brown hair was slicked back that revealed his bushy eyebrows and widow's peak, while his goatee of the same color attached to his sideburns along his jawline. His dark orbs showed frustration towards what they were talking about. The man wore a dusty gray no-sleeved shirt that zips up in the front, sliver gauntlets around his wrist, a dark blue belt with khaki-colored pants, and blue boots covered his feet. He was very muscular, with a lightning scar on his lower right arm.

"What can we do, Codatorta?" the elderly man asked. "It's been ten years since they've been missing. We haven't found a single person that passed the test!"

"I don't know, Saladin," the man called Codatorta replied. "But their majesties are not going to wait another year."

"Yeah, they're not," Saladin sighed in defeat, putting his elbows on his desk and buried his head in his hands.

Saladin couldn't let their majesties down again. The princesses would be sixteen right now and they would have attending Alfea to learn about their powers.

Saladin looked at his phone and then got an idea. The headmaster smirked as he looked at most trusted staff member.

"There are a few heroes I have in mind," Saladin inquired, thinking about who they were.

As if reading Saladin's mind, Codatorta perked up and asked, "Are you sure that they're ready for this?"

"Yes," Saladin simply answered, before grabbing his phone.

~Winx~

Timmy, along with Riven and Helia, were in their dorm apartment with the rest of their friends.

The leader of the group sat on one of the couches. He had fair skin that shone with the light of the lamp on him as chatted with the boy beside him. His long blonde hair had come down to about his shoulders. His blue eyes were filled kindness and fun as he had a laugh with a joke his friends told. He wore his school's standard uniform. Although he wasn't very muscular, he was still well-fit.

The one the leader was talking to sat beside him. He had light tan skin that shone with the sun's rays hitting him from the window. His short brown hair did nothing while his bangs that were angled over his right eye would shift when he moved his head slightly. His brown eyes showed excitement and concerned for himself and his friends. He wore his school's standard uniform that his friends wore with his athletic body.

Riven now wore his standard school uniform as his other friends, and his hair spiked up and came to a point while his bands laid on opposite sides of his forehead. Riven stood across the room from the blonde leader and his brunette friend, talking to another one of his friends.

This friend had dark tan skin that was sticking him like wings on a fairy when transformed. His long black-purple hair was in a braid down his back. His dark blue eyes were filled with interest as Riven told him his story. Unlike the rest of his friends, he didn't wear the school standard uniform. Instead, he wore a purple and yellow robe-like suit that showed his muscular body.

"...and that's when I woke up," Riven finished telling his friend the dream he had. "So what do you think, Nabu?"

His friend, or Nabu, held his own chin in wonderment.

"I don't know," Nabu replied, "but I'll tell I'm experiencing the same thing that you are. Same dream every night this week."

"Don't you think it's kinda weird, though?" Riven asked, enlightened by this new information. "I asked Timmy about it and he's also been having the same dreams, too."

"Do you think the rest of the guys are too?" Nabu asked.

"Hey guys," the blonde leader called.

The rest of the guys looked to him.

"Have you guys had the same dream all the nights this week?" the blonde asked.

"I think we all have, Sky," Helia replied, summing it up.

"What could it mean?" the brunette asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, Brandon," Sky replied.

"I think it's a vision from each of our childhood," Timmy commented. "The girl in my dreams is."

"How about if we each told about the girls in our dreams from our childhood?" Nabu suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, Nabu," Sky commented. "I go first..."

_Flashback..._

_A young Prince Sky walked around the ballroom, not wanting to be there._

_As prince of Eraklyon, six year old had to attend alliances'' balls, not matter what he said on the matter. He always had to a light blue tuxedo under a blue and white cape. He hated it, but he had to do it for his people._

_He continued to walk around until he saw a girl around his age. The girl looked miserable as he did. She had pale skin that danced with the lights in the room. Her long red-orange hair was curled, most of it in a bun with a single streak of hair on each side. She wore an elegant blue dress with a silk skirt and lace sleeves._

_Slowly but quietly, Sky made it to the girl and tapped her on shoulder. The girl looked up with her cyan eyes._

_"Hi," the girl said, miserably._

_"Hey," Sky replied, a bit of happily. "What to get out of here for a while?"_

_"I don't know," the girl replied, unsure about it. "Are you sure we can?"_

_"Hey, I bet nobody will notice us gone," Sky shrugged with a mischievous in his eyes._

_Sky held out his small toward the girl. She looked at it, then back at him and smiled, taking his hand. The two sneaked out of the ballroom, not that anyone noticed. They walked around the palace where the ball was being held until they found their way at the palace's garden. They sat on a nearby bench._

_"So your parents forced you here too?" Sky asked, staring at the girl with kind eyes and a friendly smile._

_"Kind of, I really like balls, but they forced into a dress that I didn't like," the girl explained, pointing to her dress._

_"You don't look bad," Sky complimented. "You look pretty."_

_The little girl blushed and looked away._

_"Maybe tonight's not so bad as I thought it would," Sky explained, leaning in._

_"I agree," the girl grinned, leaning in too._

_The two leaned in further and their lips were about to touch when..._

_"HOOT!" cried a nearby owl._

_The two broke apart from each other's trance and looked away from each other, blushing._

_"Uhh maybe we should get back," Sky suggested, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Yeah," the girl replied._

_The two made their way back to the ballroom and noticed couples dancing. The two looked at each other and shrugged. Sky and the little girl danced a couple of songs before Sky had to go._

_"Will I see you again?" the girl asked, with a sad look in her eyes._

_"If you're at the ball on my home planet, I'll be there," Sky replied, before grasping one of her hands with his own._

_He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the top of it. Then Sky walked away as the little girl blushed. Before leaving the ballroom, Sky looked back at the little girl and waved goodbye to her. She smiled and waved back before Sky turned around and walked away, returning to home planet._

_End of flashback..._

"...and that's the last time I saw her," Sky finished, looking up. "So what do you think?"

Sky was surprised when he saw all of his friends smirking at him. Sky's face had a confused expression on it.

"What?" Sky asked, annoyed.

"Dude, you and that girl nearly kissed," Riven explained, "and you didn't know her name or her realm?"

"I don't know," Sky snapped, annoyingly. "I felt a special connection and I guess she did."

"We're not judging you," Brandon responded. "I'll go next..."

_Flashback..._

_Brandon hid behind a curtain in the royal palace._

_Brandon had been told he was going to be a squire by his father, but he didn't want to be that. He escaped his home and snuck into the palace of his home. Brandon decided to see this royal prince that he was going to be 'squiring' for. Tonight was one of the most infamous balls. He wore a brown shirt and beige pants._

_He continued to move swiftly toward the ballroom. Then he started to walk in the middle of the hallway toward the ballroom._

_Suddenly, a girl ran out of the ballroom and crashed into six-year old Brandon, causing both of them to fall to the ground. She sat on his lap with her left arm supporting her weight on the floor on Brandon's right side while both of his arms supporting him sitting up._

_He looked at the girl, who around his age. She had medium tone skin that shone like the sun. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail, curled. She wore a dark park dress that was strapless with lace straps. Her brown eyes grazed into his._

_Brandon saw tears in her brown eyes, which could rival his own. This girl was sad, but why?_

_"Hey, are you okay?" Brandon asked, ignoring their position._

_"No, I'm not okay!" the girl exclaimed, tears streaming down her._

_Brandon, feeling sorry for the girl, sat on his rear end and took her into arms, patting her back to comfort her. He felt tears stain his shirt but he didn't care. All he knew was that this girl needs some comforting and he was the only one around to do that._

_After a few minutes of her crying, Brandon finally spoke,_

_"What's got you sad, little girl?"_

_He asked with concerned in his voice, but was confuse on what to call her since he didn't know her name._

_"My parents are separating," the girl sobbed into his chest._

_"Really? Why?" Brandon asked with care._

_"They said that they've been drifting apart for the past few months," the girl replied, getting his chest to look at the stranger that was comforting her._

_The girl still had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were puffy. Brandon didn't know why he did what he did, but he took his hand and wiped away some of her tears away._

_"I'm really sorry about that," Brandon frowned sincerely, as he continued to wipe her tears away._

_Brandon now had both of his hands wiping her face, but after a while he was actually stroking her soft face._

_"I know you're sad about this," Brandon explained, and the girl looked down, closing her eyes, "but chin up."_

_Brandon removed his hands from her face, and cupped her chin to lift it up, causing the girl to open her eyes in surprise with no tears._

_"You're too pretty to be crying anyway," Brandon grinned brightly, causing the girl to giggle._

_"I know I'm pretty," the girl stated proudly._

_This caused Brandon to grin even more. The girl looked at him and then down to notice that they were still on the floor._

_"Oh, sorry," the girl said, standing up._

_She held her hand out to him, which he accepted._

_"Now what are you doing here?" the girl asked with such demanding to caused Brandon to looked at her confused. "That outfit isn't worn by any royalty or staff around here." Referring to what he was wearing._

_"Oh, uhh..." Brandon muttered sheepishly. "You see, I was told that I was going to be a squire soon."_

_The girl's eyes lit up dramatically._

_"Ooh, a squire!" the girl exclaimed. "I know lots of princes with squires. You must be really excited."_

_"Actually, I don't want to be a squire," Brandon explained, sadly._

_"Why not?" the girl asked._

_"Because what if the prince I get is spoiled and won't notice me," Brandon replied._

_"Don't worry about it," the girl shrugged. "The princes I know with squires happened to be best buds with their squires."_

_Brandon looked at her with interest._

_"Really? You think the prince I'll get will be my best friend?" Brandon asked._

_"I don't think, Honey, I know," the girl stated._

_Brandon blushed at her nickname for him, but smiled._

_"Thanks," Brandon told her._

_"No problem," the girl replied._

_"HEY!" a voice called out._

_It turned out to be one of the guards, with more guards on his tail._

_"What are you doing here?" the same guard asked loudly. "You're not supposed to be here!"_

_"Uh-oh!" Brandon exclaimed. "See ya!"_

_Brandon then took off running. He heard the girl shout back at him,_

_"Thank you for comfort, squire! I won't forget you!"_

_End of flashback..._

"...after that, I never forgot her," Brandon explained, looking up at his friends.

"I never knew that you didn't want to be Prince Sky's squire," Timmy commented.

"Me neither," Helia agreed.

"Thank goodness for that girl's words or else you would ended up like Riven around Sky," Nabu joked.

"Hey!" Riven exclaimed, as his friends chuckled at him.

"Okay," Helia said, calming his laughter down. "Here's my story..."

_Flashback..._

_Helia sat underneath a tree with his notepad, sketching the birds that danced across the fields._

_Helia was a six-year old young artist on the rise, but for some reason he felt like he couldn't draw very well. He didn't like fighting and that made him a pacifist. Many boys called him a coward, saying that he was too chicken or too weak to fight. Helia didn't really care about fighting. His passion had always been with the arts as in drawing, painting, and sketching._

_Helia was so wrapped up with the peace and quiet that he didn't hear someone come up and sit beside him._

_"Hi," a voice whispered, causing Helia to flinch slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_Helia heard the voice and it sounded female. He looked from his notepad and turned toward the direction of where the voice was coming from. He saw a girl around his age sitting beside him. She had tan skin that glistened with the sun's rays. Her long honey brown hair was in a high ponytail with her blonde blended bangs out, framing her face. She wore a simple pink Sunday dress with spaghetti straps and a silk hem. Her jade eyes showed kindness and caring that matched the grin she had on her face._

_"What are you drawing there?" the girl asked in a soft voice, pointing to his notepad._

_"The birds out there," Helia replied, pointing out on the field, "but it's not any good."_

_Helia showed her the rough sketches of the birds. She looked at the picture, then back at the fields, and back at the picture with a kind smile._

_"I think it's perfect," the girl whispered sincerely._

_"No, it's not," Helia groaned loudly, putting the notepad beside him roughly._

_This caused the girl to flinch in fright. Helia pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees with his arms around his head. Helia stayed like this until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_"Never give up," the same voice stated, causing Helia to look back at the girl by shifting his gaze to her. "You need to find the key that it's art and express that in your drawing."_

_This new information caused him to pull his head off of his knees and look at her._

_"You really think so?" Helia asked, with an eyebrow raised._

_"Yeah, I do," the girl replied with a sincere smile._

_"What about fighting?" Helia asked._

_"What do you mean?" the girl questioned, with a slight eyebrow raised._

_"The other kids say that I could not fight because I'm a pacifist," Helia explained._

_The girl thought about it for a while._

_"Then prove them wrong," the girl replied._

_"Huh?" Helia asked, with an eyebrow raised._

_"Fighting is about honor, not how tough someone is," the girl explained. "If you have honor and what to fight for what's right, then do it. Train to be a hero. For honor, for your realm, for family..."_

_Helia nodded his head. What she was saying actually make sense._

_"Right..." Helia muttered._

_"For me..." the girl muttered, but Helia heard it._

_"Thank you very much," Helia told her._

_"You're welcome," the girl smiled._

_A low whistle was heard in the distance. The girl looked to it and stood up._

_"I have to go," the girl announced. "My time in this realm is up..."_

_Helia stood up and held his hand out for her to shake it._

_"Thank you again," Helia responded with a smile._

_The girl shook his hand and released her hand. Then Helia got an idea. He bent down and grabbed his notepad. Helia tore out the sketch of the birds dancing in the field and handed it to her._

_"Something to remember me by," Helia explained._

_The girl looked at the picture and then him in shock. Then she smiled hugely._

_"Thank you, young knight," the girl said, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "I'll treasure it always."_

_The low whistle was heard again. The girl released him and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking off. She waved at him and he waved back with a cheerful smile. The girl disappeared from his sight._

_End of flashback..._

"...that's how I got into fighting and art," Helia closed off his story.

Helia looked up at his friends.

"So if that girl hadn't suggested to prove those other kids wrong," Timmy started to say.

"I wouldn't be here," Helia finished for his geeky friend.

"The girl was right," Brandon pointed.

"Fighting is about honor," Sky clarified.

"But Riven here does it here for the girls," Nabu joked, making the others laughed besides the man in question.

"Hey!" Riven exclaimed. "That's partially true..."

"Alright," Timmy spoke up. "Here's my story..."

_Flashback..._

_Young six-year old Timmy roamed around the park of his home realm._

_As a young genius, many people only saw him as nothing but. Like a computer, he was left with so much intelligence that nobody wanted to listen to. The other kids made fun of him because of it. Just because he was a smart kid, that doesn't mean he was any difference._

_Timmy continued to walk around the park with a simple sweater vest, short-sleeve undershirt, and pants on. He heard a voice in nearby followed by a few sobs._

_"Why do people treat me differently?" the voice said, followed by a few sobs._

_Timmy looked around in the direction of the voice and saw a girl around his age sitting underneath a tree. The girl had pale skin that looked like she didn't get out much. Her pixie-cut hair was pink and didn't look like she could get any longer than it did. She wore a sleeve-less light purple dress that with a light green neckline and hem. The girl had her head buried her hands and tears were leaking her eyes._

_Timmy walked over to the girl and sat down beside her...not that she noticed._

_"Hi," Timmy whispered, causing the girl to look up and scream._

_"Ah!" the girl exclaimed, startled._

_Timmy flinched at this._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Timmy squeaked, blushing._

_He looked around, rubbing the back of his head. This caused the girl giggle._

_"I'm the one who should be sorry," the girl chuckled. "I screamed when you tried to be friend."_

_"That's okay," Timmy smiled looking back at the girl._

_The girl looked at him with her sad but friendly teal eyes._

_"So why are you crying?" Timmy asked, nervously._

_The girl's eyes turned complete sad again._

_"I came from an intellectual and technological realm," the girl explained, looking down on the ground. "People outside of it treat like a living computer, looking for answers. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I don't have emotions."_

_"I know how that feels," Timmy replied, causing the girl to look up back at him._

_"Really?" the girl asked._

_"Yeah," Timmy responded. "Kids could be so cruel, but maybe someday I'll find friends that will look past my intellectual nature."_

_Timmy attempted to look tough, but failed. Although he was able to make the girl in front of him laughed at the display._

_"Maybe that will be like me too," the girl stated. "Thanks for cheering me up."_

_"Hey, no problem," Timmy shrugged, holding his hand._

_Instead of a handshake, Timmy was met with an embrace from the girl. Timmy blushed ten shades of red at the girl's sudden hug. Then, a mechanical whistle was heard. The girl pulled back from her embrace and pecked Timmy on the cheek, not noticing the blush on his face._

_"I got to go," the girl whispered. "But I won't forget you. See ya!"_

_The girl got up and walked toward the direction of the mechanical whistle. Timmy was still blushing as the girl disappeared from his sight._

_End of flashback..._

"...and I never forgot that day," Timmy finished.

Timmy looked up and saw all of his friends smirking.

"What?" Timmy squeaked.

"You were actually blushing when she hugged you," Riven teased his geeky friend.

"I knew I should have left that part out!" Timmy exclaimed, embarrassed by it.

"Don't worry, Timmy," Brandon said.

"We're not judging you," Helia put a hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"Riven, why don't you go next?" Timmy suggested.

Riven looked away, mad at the memory of the girl.

"How about I go before Riven?" Nabu suggested, noticing his friend's state. "So..."

_Flashback..._

_Nabu concentrated all of his magic on the target._

_As a young wizard, Nabu had to be taught to control his magic. He didn't have friends outside of his home and he was quite lonely. Often times, he wished to have friends or to run away. Being six-years old, Nabu knew that wasn't possible._

_Wearing nothing but a simple white shirt and light pants, he released all of his magic on the target successfully._

_"Excellent, Nabu!" his instructor exclaimed. "That's enough for the day."_

_The instructor left him to tell the boy's parents. Nabu just sat on the ground, just miserable. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the bushes a few feet from him._

_"Who's there?" Nabu asked, frightened._

_Nabu held his hands in defense, feeling his powers powering up for an attack. Getting ready to fire, a figure jumped out of the bush._

_"Hold your fire!" the figure screamed._

_The figure was a little girl around his age. She had dark skin that glowed with the realm's sun's rays. Her dark hair was wavy and in a ponytail. She wore a green dress with no sleeves and a long skirt. Her cerulean eyes were filled with fright._

_Nabu hold his hands down, powering down his powers._

_"I am," Nabu stated, looking curiously at the girl._

_"I'm sorry for scaring you," the girl apologized._

_Nabu smiled. "I'm sorry for nearly shooting at you."_

_The girl giggled at the statement._

_"Wanna play?" the girl asked, with a smile._

_"Sure," Nabu smiled._

_The two played hide-and-go-seek and tag for the next few hours. Then the girl collapsed on the ground, panting and laughing. Nabu sat beside her._

_"That was fun," Nabu panted._

_"Yeah, I don't have many friends because my parents are too strict," the girl panted._

_"Hey, mine too," Nabu replied, making him and the girl laugh._

_"I'm thirsty, though," the girl explained._

_"I'll get some water for the both of us," Nabu responded, getting up._

_He ran into his house and grabbed a couple bottles of water. He ran out with them and sat by the girl, giving her one of the bottles. He opened his and took a sip. Then the girl did the same._

_The two laid on the ground and guessed the shape of the clouds. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched._

_"Hey!" the figure shouted, scaring the two kids._

_The girl stood up and ran._

_"Wait! Don't go!" Nabu shouted after her._

_"I have to go! Bye!" the girl shouted back. "I won't forget you!"_

_End of flashback..._

"...and that's the last time I saw her," Nabu finished.

He looked up at his friends.

"That girl was the first friend you made," Brandon commented.

"Now it's Riven's turn," Helia smirked.

"Alright," Riven replied. "Here goes nothing..."

_Flashback..._

_Riven walked down the marketplace of his home realm, carrying the items he received._

_Ever since his mom got sick, six-year old Riven had been caring for her and doing the errands and work around the house. Most of the stuff he got from the market were bought with his mother's money. He didn't care what he got or how he got it; all he care about was how was it going to help his mother. He wore a worn dark blue shirt with black pants._

_Riven was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't see someone rushing his way. This someone crashed into him, causing him to lose the stuff in his hands._

_He looked toward the person and saw a girl around his age. The girl's skin had the look of cream that shone with the lighting of the sky. Her short midnight blue hair was in a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue cloak that covered her outfit that hid underneath. Her navy blue eyes looked apologetic._

_"Watch where you going!" Riven snapped at her._

_The girl flinched and then recovered, wearing a glare._

_"Sorry!" the girl snapped right back._

_Riven ignored her as he gathered the items he dropped. The girl helped...not that he wanted it._

_"I can pick this up!" Riven hissed. "You were the one that made me drop 'em!"_

_"Well, I want to help you!" the girl hissed at him. "I said I was sorry!"_

_"I don't need help!" Riven hissed._

_"Hey!" a voice shouted._

_Riven and the girl looked in the direction of the voice. It was one of the store owners, one of the stores where Riven didn't pay for the items he got from it._

_"What do you think you're doing?" the store owner asked._

_"Come on!" Riven exclaimed, grabbing the girl by her wrist._

_The girl got the message and stood up, grabbing the rest of the items that was dropped. The two ran straight down the market place with the store owner on their tail. Riven saw how they could escape the store. They dodged people walking on the street and Riven pulled both of them into an alley. He pressed his body against the girl so they couldn't be seen. The store owner continued to run in the direction he thought the two thieves he spotted went._

_When the store owner was gone, Riven back away from the girl, glaring at her. She glared right back._

_"Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to get out of here," Riven snapped, grabbing the items from her clutches. "Go home or something."_

_Riven walked away from the girl, not noticing her sudden crestfallen face. Riven walked in the direction of the field at the other end of the alley._

_"But I don't want to go home," the girl muttered._

_Riven stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the girl's statement._

_"Why not?" Riven asked, not turning around._

_"I have no freedom there and my mom's not around," the girl explained quietly._

_Riven processed this. This girl missed the comfort of a mom. Well, the girl was going to get kidnapped if she stayed at the marketplace and Riven couldn't leave that on his mind._

_"Look, don't think of this as me being nice or anything," Riven started, still not turning around. "The market is a dangerous place for a girl like you and my mom would kill me if she knew that I left a little girl here by herself. You can stay at my house as long as you want, just follow me."_

_The girl beamed at this offer._

_"Okay..." the girl mumbled._

_Riven walked forward and the girl followed, standing beside him as they walked. The two continued to walk through the field. As the girl admired the beauty of the field, Riven looked at the girl in wonder._

_The two soon arrived at a small cottage that Riven called home._

_"I know it's not much, but it'll do," Riven explained._

_He walked forward, with the girl following him. Riven opened the door and entered the house. The house's living room was small room with furniture scattered around. A hallway led out of the living room while a doorway across the room led to the kitchen._

_"Mom, I'm home!" Riven shouted, setting the items he had on the coffee table._

_"My darling son, you've come home at last!" a voice replied._

_Soon, a woman in her twenties with fair skin came out of the hallway. She had her long brown hair in a braid and down her back. She had violet eyes like her son did, just not with a cold look like his. She wore a simple blue dress with a dirty apron tied around her waist._

_The woman hugged her son, much to his embarrassment. She then looked to the visitor he had brought._

_"And you've brought a girl home?" the woman asked._

_"I found her in the marketplace by herself and she didn't want to go home," Riven explained._

_"Oh," the woman nodded in understanding. "Well, what's your name, little girl?"_

_The girl stayed silent, looking down on the ground sadly._

_"Not talking, eh?" the woman asked. "Well, that's okay, just call me Ruby."_

_The girl nodded with a smile._

_"Why don't you take that cloak off before you get too hot?" Ruby asked, walking up to the girl._

_The girl nodded and took the cloak off her. The girl had a dark red sleeve-less dress with a short skirt that ended above the knee._

_"You're a beautiful girl, you know," Ruby complimented, taking the girl's cloak._

_"Thank you," the girl whispered._

_Ruby didn't say anything, but she smiled._

_Throughout the rest of the day, the girl only said a few words. Riven nor his mother didn't ask, knowing she won't answer. The three ate dinner, leaving the girl to say thank you for the delicious meal. As Ruby cleaned the dishes in the kitchen, Riven and the girl talked on a couch in the living room._

_"Why did you go to the market place by yourself?" the girl asked._

_Riven didn't expect her to say anything, but he answered back._

_"My mom is sick so I have to go to the market place," Riven replied._

_"How is she sick? She looks fine," the girl asked, pointing to the kitchen._

_"The doctors say that she has a disease that attacks her organs slowly," Riven explained, sadly. "She may look fine on the outside, but she's dying on the inside."_

_The girl gasped in horror at this information. "I'm so sorry."_

_"It's not your fault," Riven sighed. "We don't have enough money for the medicine for it. She'll die in few weeks."_

_Riven looked down in sadness and angry. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the girl giving him a sympathetic smile. For the first time since the girl has been here, Riven gave her a smile, a smile of appreciation._

_A few minutes later, Ruby came into the living room and saw the cutest picture. Riven had the girl in his arms with the girl's arms around his chest, both fast asleep with smiles on their faces. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she ran to her bedroom and grabbed a blanket from her closet. She came back and placed the blanket gently on top of them. Ruby then sneaked off to her bedroom to get some sleep as well._

_The next day, Ruby and Riven left for a doctor's appointment for Ruby, leaving the girl all by herself in the cottage. Riven and Ruby said their good-byes to her and left for the doctor's. A couple of hours later, they arrived back home and noticed the girl was gone. At this reaction, Riven flipped a small chair in anger, when his mother wasn't looking. He finally had a friend that didn't run away from his anger, but actually fought back. Now, that friend was gone._

_A few days later, there was a knock on the door and Riven answered it. There was nobody there. He searched the area around the door and found a vial of some kind liquid on the doorstep with a note attached to it._

_Riven picked up the vial and read the note. It said, 'Hope your mother gets better with this medicine. Good bye for now. I'll never forget you, boy from the market. Love, the girl from the market'_

_This brought a sincere smile to his face._

_End of flashback..._

"...after I gave the medicine to my mom, she was cured of the disease," Riven finished.

He looked up at his friends to see smirks on their faces.

"What?" Riven snapped, glaring.

"So Riven has a nice side, huh?" Sky asked.

"Shut up!" Riven hissed.

"Guys, let's get back to the topic on hand here," Timmy exclaimed, silencing the two.

"Now, all of these girls now appeared in the same dream we had all this week," Helia explained.

"Anybody know why?" Timmy asked.

He was met with a silence as his friends wonder what this could mean. The silence was broken by a phone going off. Helia answered it since it was his that went off.

"Hello," Helia answered.

The guys listened to Helia's conversation with the person on the other end.

"Yeah. We're on our way." Then Helia hung up.

Helia turned to his friends.

"That was my uncle. He wants us to take that ISOSP test."

* * *

**Who are these girls in their memories? Will the boys ever see them again? Will the boys passed the test and find the girls? Which one of the memories are your favorite?**

**Okay, a lot longer than I expected, but never better nonetheless. Excuse me for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Again, thanks for all who reviewed and favorited/alerted my story.**

**Review...**

**Luv, Flutejrp**

**P.S. Personally, I love Riven's memory and had a fun time writing it.**

**P.P.S If you have a request of a oneshot of the Winx Club, I'll be happy to hear it and most likely will do it. **


	3. Author's note

**Hey guys!**

**Listen, I'm sorry but this isn't a update! It has recently been brought to my attention that some of you are waiting for me to update this.**

**I've decided to put this on hiatus until I can get inspired. Yes, I admitted it. I lost inspiration to this story. I don't know how long this hiatus will be. It might be next year where I can put up a new chapter!**

**I hate to do this to you guys, but I will finished this story! Just pray this story doesn't get deleted because of this author's note which the new chapter will replaced.**

**This story will be about ten to twelve chapters long so I have eight to ten chapters left!**

**Personally, fight scenes aren't my forte and ideas for chapters are not flowing as they were two months ago.**

**This story will be label 'Complete' but really it's on hiatus or hold. Don't worry I will write the rest of the story, but it will have to wait so I can finish my other story which will be at least twenty chapters long.**

**Sorry for doing this to you guys, but I'm putting this story on hold for at least two months or so.**

**Please, understand that I'm NOT giving up on this story! Even if it does get deleted, I will republish it when it does!**

**I'm really sorry, guys! :'(**

**Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
